jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jak sobie wybrać smoka/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Na Berk zawsze wszystko robimy po swojemu. Jak to Wikingowie. Kiedy pojawiły się smoki, sprawa się… skomplikowała. Niestety niektórzy jeszcze tego nie czują. Tatuś na przykład. Pyskacz: I znowu te wredne smoczydło. To już druga łódź w tym tygodniu. Stoick: Ta i straciliśmy wszystkie ryby. Gdybyśmy tam wcześniej dotarli… Czkawka: Yyy, tato. Czy ja mogę coś powiedzieć? Stoick: Ach, bla, bla, znowu to samo. Czkawka: Trzeba było wziąć smoka. Wtedy doleciałbyś w dwie, trzy minuty zamiast dwóch godzin. Poza tym smok pomógłby ci się uporać z tym wrednym smoczydłem. Stoick: Ja tu jestem wodzem i pozwól, będę robił po swojemu. Nie potrzebne mi smoki. Czkawka: Ale przez te twoje „po twojemu” tracimy furę ryb. I łodzie też tracimy. Pyskacz: Wiesz, mały ma rację. Gdybyś się nauczył latać, z góry byś doglądał i nadzorował, i bronił. Nawet przed Albrechtem. Czkawka: Właśnie. Mógłbyś wykorzystać smoka do… Stoick: Słusznie Pyskacz. Albrecht ma chętkę na nasze smoki i jeszcze wróci. Pyskacz: Pamiętasz jak ładnie się spisały. W podskokach uciekał. A pomyśl. Ty, wódz, na czele wielkiej smoczej armii. Stoick: Słucham. Czkawka: Słuchasz, tyle, że nie mnie. Pyskacz: Taki ładny obrazek. Dumny wódz na grzbiecie dychającego ogniem gada, zarządza swoimi włościami. Huhu, dostałem gęsiej skórki. Czkawka: Ale ja od początku mówiłem… Stoick: Pyskacz ma rację. Chcę się nauczyć latać. Kiedy możemy zacząć? Czkawka: Wiesz co? Może zapytajmy Pyskacza. Pyskacz: E, mnie tam w sumie wszystko jedno, ale jak mówią, im szybciej tym lepiej. Mam ja rację? Czkawka: Dobra, zrobiłem ci strzemiona. Będziesz mógł swobodnie sterować. Stoick: słyszałeś? To ja będę tutaj sterował tobą. Czkawka: Yyy, chwila, chwila, tata. Za nim wsiądziesz na smoka, musisz mu pokazać, że może ci ufać. Stoick: Jasne, ze mi ufa. Jestem jego wodzem. Czkawka: Ech, czekaj, to nie takie trudne. Daj mi rękę, proszę. Stoick: Nie przyszedłem trzymać się za rączki. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, spokojnie. Czujesz? Stoick: Taa… Nic ciekawego, same łuski. Czkawka: Ale nie o to chodziło. Stoick: Daj spokój, mogę siadać. No dobra, jedźmy z tym szaleństwem. Czkawka: To tak, spokojnie, powoli i startujemy. Lekko go dźgnij. Powiedziałem lekko! Stoick: Kiedy było lekko. Czkawka: Jedna ważna sprawa: ogon. Ogon to główny ster. Stoick: Ech, przecież wiem. Czkawka: To czemu lecimy prosto na skałę? Stoick: Bo ciągle mi tu coś gadasz! Czkawka: Tata, rozłóż… Stoick: Ogon! No wiem. Ach. Czkawka: W lewo! W lewo! Nie ta, tata, w drugie lewo! Stoick: To jego wina. Czkawka: Serio? To też chcesz na niego zwalić? Stoick: Owszem. Czkawka: Wolniej! Stoick: Się staram! Aaa! Widziałeś? Czkawka: Tak szczerze to nie. Na wszelki wypadek zamknąłem oczy. Tata, za ostro lecisz, rozłóż ogon! Stopą! Stoick: No przecież to robię! Czkawka: Tata, depczesz mnie. Wybacz mały. Wybacz. Tato, czekaj, gdzie ty idziesz? Stoick: Ech, dość już tych głupich zabawa, jestem wodzem, wioska czeka. Ech, niech mnie ktoś zabierze do domu. Do domu to nie tędy. Czkawka: Trzymaj się mocno i rozkoszuj. Zobaczysz, pokażę ci cudne krajobrazy. Stoick: Cudne krajobrazy to zobaczysz jak mi śniadanko do gardła podejdzie. Czkawka: Och… Ale, no proszę cię tata, wyobraź sobie o ile prościej byłoby szefować z lotu ptaka. Stoick: Podziękuję, wole jednak siedzieć na… Ty widzisz? Co się tam dzieje? Znowu jakiś geniusz mi jaki tykał. Mieczyk: Cicho bądź. Może nas nie zauważą. Stoick: Ech, znowu ci twoi geniusze. Ej, wy tam, za 10 minut te jaki mają stać i harować. Czkawka: Widzisz jakie to proste? Chodź, zobaczymy gdzie jeszcze można po szefować. Szczerbatek, ognia. Stoick: Dawaj, smoku, jeszcze raz. Czkawka: Ale dziki już sobie poszły. Stoick: No to co? Fajny ten dźwięk jak strzela. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, do góry. Coś jeszcze chciałbym ci pokazać. Stoick: Ach. Spędziłem na tej wyspie całe życie. Przeszedłem lasy, zdobyłem najwyższe wzgórza i opłynąłem wody. Znam wyspę na pamięć, ale czegoś takiego w życiu nie widziałem. Czkawka: Pięknie jest, musisz przyznać. Stoick: Nie. Tu chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Spójrz tylko. Moi kochani ludzie. Szczęśliwi i bezpieczni. Wspaniałe uczucie. Czkawka: Szczerbatek? Szczerbatek?! Tata! Astrid: Czy to był…? Śledzik: Zaskakujące. Niepokojące. Astrid: Taa. Czkawka: Eee, cześć. Co ty robisz? Stoick: Latam sobie i szefuje, a bo co? Czkawka: Aaaa… Ale na Szczerbatku? Stoick: Słuchaj, całą wyspę zlecieliśmy. Takie szefowanie to pryszcz. Czkawka: Okej, tylko że… yyy… Szczerbatek to… to mój smok. Stoick: Brawo, dobry wybór. Wpadłem tylko po siekierkę. Trzeba pomoc Jurgensowi rozwalić płot. Czkawka: Super, yyy, ten, świetnie, ale tato, chyba nie rozumiesz, Szczerbatek przecież… Stoick: A, no pewnie. Po co mi siekierka? Szczerbatek da trochę ognia i raz, dwa po płocie. Haha. No, lecimy. Czkawka: Nie gniewaj się. Coś wymyślę. Stoick: Łaaahahahaha! Czkawka: To do ten… Do zobaczenia! Mam taką nadzieję. Stoick: Hahahaha! Wiking 1: Dziękuję wodzu! Stoick: I pięknie. Haha. Wiking 2: Aj… Ojejej. Dziękuję, wodzu! Stoick: Co jest smoku? Szybciej! Grzeczny smoczek. To co? Jutro o tej samej porze? Hehe. Czkawka: Widzicie? Tak wygląda smok po całym dniu latania z dwustukilogramowym facetem. Astrid: Przynajmniej wsadziłeś ojca na smoka. Czkawka: Taa, wsadziłem, owszem. Pytanie brzmi, jak go teraz zdjąć. Astrid: Proponuję metodę miodku i toporka. No wiesz, najpierw mu trochę posłodzisz, to jest miodek, a potem uderzasz prosto z mostu, jak tym… toporkiem. Czkawka: Czemu twoje rady zawsze mają coś z biciem? Stoick: Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek! Gdzie Szczerbatek? Czkawka: Eeee, nie mam pojęcia, ale tato, jak ty super wyglądasz, jakby inaczej co? Coś z brodą? Przystrzygłeś brodę? Włosy? Stoick: No dobrze, posłodziłeś ładnie. To teraz poproszę toporek. Czkawka: Bo, tato, nie możesz mi zabrać Szczerbatka. To mój smok. Stoick: No dobra, masz rację. To daj mi innego smoka. Czkawka: Yy, ee, że co? Stoick: Chcę mieć smoka takiego jak Szczerbatek. A może to za trudne zadanie dla szefa Smoczej Akademii? Czkawka: Oto i smoki. Najlepsze z najlepszych. Proszę bardzo. Masz je, drogi tato, w pełnej klasie. Sączysmark: Ale Koszmar Ponocnik to kandydat idealny. Co za postura, a muskulatura jaka. Zapraszam na pokład. Proszę, zaraz poczuje wódz różnice. A w zimowe, mroźne noce całe jego ciało płonie ogniem i cudownie rozgrzewa swojego pana. Rozgrzeje go trochę dla wodza. Stoick: Aaa! Sączysmark: To co, zamawiamy panu smoczka? Dostępne w różnych wersjach kolorystycznych. Astrid: To, że jest taka piękna, w cale nie znaczy, że jest słaba. A ja naprawdę mam w sobie siłę. Yyy, ona. Że ten… że my. Stoick: Rzeczywiście, ślicznotka. Astrid: Nie, uwaga na…! Sączysmark: I co? Koszmar Ponocnik nie wydaje się już taki koszmarny? Stoick: Następny! Następny. Śledzik: Wiesz, wodzu, u smoka najważniejsza jest lojalność. Potrzebujesz smoka, który zrobi dla ciebie wszystko, który da buziaka na dobranoc i uśmiechnie się słodko na dzień dobry. A kiedy strasznie zimno, rozgrzeje łóżeczko. Przytuli i da się wypłakać, kiedy świat kpi i nieprzychylny. Naprawdę, nie można nie kochać Gronkiela. Stoick: Wybacz mały. Ja tu szukam smoka. Nie mamusi. Żaden z nich nawet nie dorasta do pięt Nocnej Furii. Czkawka: No, ja wiem. Ale Szczerbatek to jedyna Furia na wyspie. I on jest mój. Pyskacz: Stoick, szybko! Tracimy kolejną łódź! Znowu ten przebrzydły dzikus! Stoick: Lecimy! Czkawka: Jasne, znaj swoje miejsce. Przynajmniej nie będzie tak wiało. Niesamowite. Gromogrzmot. Podobno czerpie moce od samego Thora. Stoick: Daj sygnał ostrzegawczy. Niech wie, że to nie przelewki. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, dawaj plazmą! Trochę go nastraszyliśmy, ale lepiej stąd szybko znikać. Stoick: No już panowie, raz, dwa, wracamy na brzeg. Trzeba się… Aaa! Wiadro: Trzeba się co? Czkawka: Tata! Gruby: Eee… Tatuś to umie pływać? Stoick: Aaa! Ależ potwór! Haha! Czkawka, to jest to! Ja chcę tego smoka! Masz mi go natychmiast wytresować, dobra? Czkawka: Sorry za ten kaganiec. Stoick: Dobra synek, do roboty. Nie marnujmy czasu. Czkawka: Temu też by się przydał kaganiec. Stoick: Że co, proszę? Czkawka: Noo, nic, nic. Tata, posłuchaj, najważniejsze jest podejście. To jest groźna bestia, pamiętaj. Tak szczerze, to nigdy nie widziałem straszliwszego smoka. Stoick: Dlatego go wybrałem. Ty wiesz, że podobno czerpie moc od samego Thora? A Thor to w końcu bóg piorunów. Czkawka: Co ty nie powiesz… Dobra, musisz mu pokazać, że jesteś jego przyjacielem. Stoick: Przyjacielem. Jak ja i Pyskacz? Czkawka: Tak, właśnie. Co zrobiłeś jak się poznaliście? Stoick: Nie będziesz mi tu żony obrażał, ty Pyskaczu jeden! Czkawka: Ehe, chyba nie to miałem do końca na myśli. Tata, zrozum, błagam. Masz mu pokazać, że można ci zaufać. Pierwsza sprawa: kontakt wzrokowy. Stoick: Aha, dobra. Czkawka: Spokojnie. Żadnej agresji. Kiedy schyli głowę i pozwoli ci wskoczyć na grzbiet, znaczy, że nawiązaliście więź. Ej, ej, ej… A zaufanie to gdzie? Stoick: Jemu to powiedz! Łapę chciał mi odgryźć, potwór jeden! Czkawka: Przestań! Błagam, przestań! Tak się nie uda! Stoick: Trzeba bestii pokazać kto tu rządzi! I co? Widziałeś? Siedzę. Jakieś pytanko? Czkawka: Och i to chyba nie jedno. Stoick: Łoha! Spokój! Co? Nie wiesz kto ja jestem?! Czkawka: Ja do niego mówię, a on mnie zupełnie nie słucha. Jakbym gadał do ściany. Pyskacz: No jasne! Czkawka: Dzięki. Przynajmniej ty mnie rozumiesz. Pyskacz: Jest próchnica. Ohyda. To co masz za problem? Czkawka: Ach, no z ojcem. Pyskacz: Aa, nasz Stoick. Pozwól, że coś ci powiem o ojcach i synach. Prawdziwy ojciec to ma słuchać tak, żeby syn nigdy się nie domyślał, że słucha. Stoick: Czkawka! Czkawka: O rany, żyjesz? Stoick: Taa, podlec mnie zrzucił i poleciał Thor wie gdzie. Czkawka: A dziwisz mu się? Przecież ciągle z nim walczysz. Stoick: Aaa, on to lubi. Czkawka: Chyba jednak nie. Stoick: Będziemy tu stać i się kłócić? Czy polecimy szukać mi smoka? Czkawka: Ach… Stoick: Słuchajcie! Macie mi przeszukać każdy centymetr wyspy! Czkawka: Mieczyk i Szpadka, wy polecicie… Stoick: Polecicie od zachodu! Mieczyk: Tak jest, wodzu! Czkawka: Czy ja tu jestem, czy może w ogóle mnie nie ma?! Stoick: Zachód! Sączysmark, już mi na północ! Astrid: Chodź Śledzik, polecimy od wschodu. Śledzik: A-ale teraz te wszystkie pyłki… Astrid: Śledzik. Śledzik: Ja nie mam alergii. Ale ona tak. Stoick: Wiesz, dziwni ci twoi przyjaciele, ale na smokach się znają całkiem nieźle. Czkawka: Dzięki… Też mi odkrycie… To tak… Jak znajdziemy tą twoją bestię, bardzo cię proszę, spróbuj do niej podejść jakoś tak… ciut sympatyczniej. Wiemy już, że nie lubi, kiedy się jej rozkazuje, tak, że… Stoick: Jest maszkara. Czkawka: Taa i znowu gadam do ściany. Szczerbatek, spokojnie. Stoick: Pozwól, ja się nim zajmę. Zobaczysz, będzie mój. Czkawka: Tato. Stoick: Ty, patrz, tam jest drugi Gromogrzmot. Czkawka: Ranny. Stoick: On… On… Chroni swojego przyjaciela. Dlatego wykradał nam wszystkie ryby. Leć po resztę. I niech Pyskacz się przygotuje. Czkawka: Ale… mam cię tu tak zostawić? Stoick: Już! To zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja, potworze. Ja chcę pomóc. Naprawdę. Aaa, wyczuły krew twojego przyjaciela. Aaa! O, jak miło. Jesteśmy kumplami. Czkawka: Jak to? Co jest? Stoick: Eee, stłamsiliśmy parę dzików, to nas połączyło. Hehe. Czkawka: Serio? Stoick: No pewnie. Słuchaj synek, coś ci powiem o smokach. Najważniejsze jest zaufanie. Czkawka: Czy-czyli jednak usłyszałeś. Stoick: Ee tam. Sam to powiedziałem. Hehehe, czasem słucham. Zaopiekuj się nim. To przyjaciel. Czkawka: Ojciec oczywiście dalej działa po swojemu. Szczerbatek pokazał mu jednak, że prawdziwy wiking i prawdziwy smok mogą się dogadać. Kategoria:Scenariusze